


Concoction

by valoror



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, GurAme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoror/pseuds/valoror
Summary: GURAYOU GOT US KILLED IN MINECRAFT AGAIN?!GET ON DISCORD, -NOW-
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Concoction

A red screen flashed before her. 'You died!', it said, as an army of clattering bones came to taunt them.  
Gura heard the sound of a fist slamming against a desk. Her headphones rattled.  
"Damn it, Gura! Again?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Ame... the nni-skeletons... there were too many, and I freaked out, and I just and and and iiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa--"  
"I don't care. We're doing _that_ again."  
"Again? We already had one of our sessions after the last stream, it's getting really late and four times in one day is a little..."  
The voice on the other side grew cold. "No more excuses, Gura."  
She heard a flurry of fingers on keyboard as an image began loading on Discord.  
"Eh? A coupon?" It was a depiction of Amelia with a slasher smile, her hand reaching out at the viewer.  
The shark's expression changed when she read the text. "...1 free... rape?"

The door opened behind her.  
"Oi, Watson? What are you doing her--"  
Gura felt the jab of a needle in her side, and saw the barrel of blue serum inject into her body.

Time slowed to a crawl as her eyes became rainbow kaleidoscopes. Every beeping computer light was an explosion of color.  
“I see! So Atlanteans are affected by Watson’s Concoction just as well as humans!”  
"A!" Gura said. "Wha-what's happening?"

"Is it kiicking in alllready? I mmmight have maaaade thhhhe dooooosage a littttle toooo stroooooooong..."  
The detective that stood before her had split into three scintillating images, and all three of them reached their arms out at her.  
The air on her skin tingled, and every hair raised as rows of goosebumps ran down her limbs. Every inch of skin was ablaze.  
Gura barely registered the feeling of her lithe body get tossed onto the bed.  
A hand slid under her top and cupped her chest, as the other traced slaloms on its way up her leg. She could feel a knee dig into her crotch.  
The hand caressing her breast turned to squeezing, then kneading, then to a finger circling her hardening nipple. The fingers that danced across her leg also began to circle her navel.  
Gura felt the detective burrow her tongue to meet hers, paying no heed to the rows of jagged teeth that guarded it. It twisted around her own, and she could feel the old scar on Amelia's tongue as it ran rampant in her mouth.  
Her hands stopped moving. Amelia's mounds were pressed against Gura's plains, their nipples brushing against each other in the process. She realized that the detective had no bra on beneath her shirt. She must have removed it before crossing the rooms. This was planned from the start, and it was a certainty that they were both under the influence of the serum.  
"What did you-- mmm--!"  
Watson drew in closer for an even deeper kiss, their lips pressed together as their tongues entwined.

In that moment, Gura tried to breathe through her nose for air. Her senses ran wild, and her head filled with the scent of chai ice tea with faint tones of dry sweat. The Concoction turned her into a sommelier, and Amelia was her wine.  
A thick trail of drool arced between them as their lips unlocked.  
When she got up, Amelia noticed another trail of slime, this time dripping from Gura's lower mouth.  
"Keheeheehee," Amelia snickered. "Ready?" she whispered into the shark's ear, nibbling on the lobe before tilting her head back and blowing a puff of air. Gura squirmed.  
Her mind was buzzing, still a scattered mess of sound, color, and pleasure.  
"No... Ame... don't... stop...", Gura whimpered.  
Amelia smiled, saying nothing as she made a show of running her tongue over the girl-goo that dripped from her fingers.  
Gura felt her legs being wrenched open, lacking the strength to resist. She could only watch as Amelia dove tongue first between her legs; first on her bean, then the folds guarding her valley, and then licking everything in between.  
Sensation welled up within Gura, desperate to burst out. However, whenever she felt herself about to reach climax, the detective stopped. She could tell what was happening. She was being teased and kept on edge repeatedly, and the pressure only kept mounting.  
"...Oi, Watson,"  
"What is it, my dear Gura?" she asked in a singsong voice.  
"I'm... I'm about to, you know..."  
"That won't do, I won’t know until you say it out loud. Say that you're chumming," Amelia said with a wry smirk.  
It wasn't even the embarrassment that made her. It was the perverseness of the phrase, a profane misuse of the word she called her fans, a word they had both known and used between themselves as an inside joke. And now she was going to have to say it genuinely.

"I'm...” Gura said with her face buried by her hands, “chum..."  
"Not good enough," Amelia said, pinching her clit. Gura squealed.  
"I'm chumming, Watson, aah!"  
Sweat and shame and other fluids sprayed out, drenching the detective and turning her white blouse see-through.

"Wow - _hic_ -, even more than that time you played Outlast, huh?"  
Gura's eyes widened and her face turned whiter than the blouse. "How did you...?"  
"You can't hide your secrets from a detective," Amelia said winking as she tossed the shirt aside.  
She unbuttoned her skirt soon after, leaving only two stockings, which she made a show of peeling off slowly.  
What happened next was anything but slow. Amelia flipped Gura over and tied her arms behind her back using her freshly-removed stocking.  
Gura could only watch, barely putting up a struggle as she was flipped face-up again.  
She saw that Amelia had an expression that meant no good, a kind of no good even moreso than everything up to now.  
"This is an investigation after all," she said, "I wouldn't want you to try and evade my deductions." Her smile was a mile wide.  
"What do you have to say about this, my dear Gura?"  
Her eyes widened as Amelia held up the long floppy object.  
"That's...!"  
"And here I thought you were a girl who only used her fingers. I expected us to go further, but something like this is so out of character for someone who's normally so family-friendly. Or were you hoping to have an offline collab using this? Keheeheehee."

Even while flush with Watson's Concoction, Gura turned a hue even redder. The toy was never used. She had intended to try it if their spark ever dimmed, and yet every session was as fresh as the first time the pair had done the deed together. She writhed for a moment before realizing she couldn't bury her face in her hands.  
Gura watched in horror as Amelia made a series of slurping sounds as she covered both ends of the toy with saliva.  
"And now that this fry has some sauce on it, it's time for us to dig in."  
Gura gasped as Watson snaked the toy inside her, before finally settling in a snug position.  
She shut her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to accommodate the new sensation. Pressure spiked inside her. Her eyes shot open and she saw Amelia twisting herself onto the other side.

"What are you... ngh!"  
Amelia pulled her up.  
Wth her hands bound, Gura could only brace for impact.  
Instead, she was cushioned between two pillowy breasts, before being pulled in for another tonguey kiss. She could hear Amelia's heartbeat loud and clear, and realized that for the detective, it was the same.  
In that moment, they were one. Not connected by their gaze, nor by their tongues, nor the obscene toy wedged inside them both, but by their hearts, which beat as one.

Gura's strength had returned. Tearing her bindings apart, she tackled Amelia to the ground, all of her bedding now in total disarray.  
"Ara ara!" the detective said. "Taking the initiative? I can't say I don't like that!"  
Amelia buckled her hips, causing the dildo to writhe inside Gura and interrupting her focus. "Unfortunately, I'm a switch that switches back!"  
Gura couldn't manage her words with the rod digging in deeper.  
"Come," Amelia said, her arms outstretched. "Let's lose ourselves in this moment, you and me together."  
Gura nodded, feeling the world cease to spin and sparkle around her.  
They scissored; she rode on top; Amelia took her from behind; Gura received the legendary Ground Pound, and attempted to give one back. The concoction had long since run out, and yet the hours remained an orgasmic blur.

By the time it was all over, they were drenched in sweat and other body fluids, panting heavily with heaving chests as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

“Oi, Watson,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you cum?”  
“- _Hic-_ ”

It was late into the morning when Gura woke again, nudged awake by the sun peeking through her curtains. She tried to rub her eyes, only to find that her arm was trapped, sandwiched between Amelia's warm bosom.  
Gura surveyed the room, now a tumultuous mess of scattered clothing and obscene recreations, some she did not recognize, and some she could not even conceive of using.  
Her alarm was buzzing. It was nearly noon already, and they had slept through a collab with their genmates, Ina and Kiara.  
They were not going to be happy, kept waiting like this.  
She shook Amelia awake, and managed to get her home quickly.

Although the phoenix and the priestess shared their grumbles, that too gave them the opportunity to become more familiar.  
It wasn't until nearly a week later that Ina confronted them about it.  
"You two have been really in tuna lately, and it smells fishy!" Ina said.  
Gura was at a loss for words, but Amelia swooped in for her.  
"Well, we've been ha- um, we boi-, we were fu-, er, deepening our bonds together, yeah!"  
"Really, you two have so much chemistry together, it's so seiso, wouldn't you say so? Humu humu humu."

Ina wrapped her tentacles around the two and brought them all in for a big hug.  
"You two have been secretly doing off-collabs, haven't you?" she asked, a little too close for comfort. "How exciting! I'd love to join you two sometime, I think the three of us would have a lot of fun together!"

The shark and the detective shared a glance, but neither dared to say otherwise.


End file.
